


Психосоматика

by achenne



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achenne/pseuds/achenne
Summary: Прошлое оставляет следы и шрамы, но некоторые можно попробовать исцелить, даже если они всего лишь психосоматика.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Deadman
Kudos: 19





	Психосоматика

Люси говорила Сэму: это только психосоматика.

Все в твоей голове, повторяла она, пока Сэм однажды не признал ее правоту; тогда она протянула руку, дотронулась до его щеки и шеи, и сначала Сэм зажмурился, будто ему пережимали горло тонкой бечевой, вцепился в подлокотники кожаного кресла, ломая пластины ногтей, но колючего «ожога» не появилось. Сэм выдохнул и с благодарностью посмотрел тогда на Люси.

Она была красивая — невероятно красивая. Немного похожа на Амелию, такая же худощавая, правда, с темными глазами и волосами. Длинные пальцы мягко гладили Сэма и, по мере того, как Люси трогала его грудь и живот со странным крестообразным шрамом, спускалась ниже и теребила сначала поросль жестких волос, а потом полувозбужденный член, Сэм покорно кивал. Он никогда прежде не занимался сексом, даже нечасто сбрасывал напряжение правой рукой. Люси потом напишет в своей диссертации, нет, исследовании, ради которого формально оставила работу психотерапевта, но продолжала изучать загадочного человека с ДУМ — Сэма Стрэнда: «Я диагностировала у него демисексуальность, привязанность не зависит от пола партнера, но только она определяет наличие или отсутствие психосоматической реакции».

Пройдет десять лет, практически ничего не останется ни от дневников, ни от самой Люси.

Кроме все той же истины: «коснись меня, и ты узнаешь, как я к тебе отношусь».

Его обнимала Амелия.

Его обнимал человек, который вызывал поначалу лишь ужас, а оказался Клиффордом Унгером, собственным отцом.

Сэм поцеловал на прощание обоих: названную сестру-чудовище, Фактор Вымирания во плоти, и возвращенного из мертвых в пароксизме отчаяния отца, надеясь, что оба упокоятся с миром; любовь хранила от хиральной аллергии, никаких пятен и никаких отметин на коже.

Когда между берегом и Швом его схватил с довольным «попался» Дэдмен, следа не осталось тоже.

Проще всего было вернуться к работе, пока все ждали «нового мира». Дайхардмен должен стать президентом, Америка снова возрождена, мы вроде как не умираем — не прямо завтра. Сэм не хотел ничего менять. Снаружи все еще шел темпоральный дождь и мелькали твари, хотя заряженных антивеществом ловцов стало меньше, он проверял.

Он возвращался в Столичный Узел, снимал свою синюю униформу курьера. Раньше бы заперся в личном помещении, а теперь решал: почему бы нет? Я хочу осмотреться. Это же вроде как город под землей.

Он знал, кого позвать. Дэдмен, в конце концов, единственный из команды «Бриджес», кто ради него просил Фреджайл перекинуть его через чужой Берег аж в Горный Узел, а потом каким-то образом карабкался по снежной вьюге до того сарая. Сэм так и не спросил, как тому удалось добраться — с его-то физической подготовкой и откровенной неприязнью ко всему, что находится за пределами Узлов.

Он же его и поймал там, в последней воде последнего Шва, на, вероятно, последнем же Берегу. Капсула Лу и прыжок Фреджайл привели его в недоступное «Мертвецу» место, но нашел он Сэма сам.

А еще обещал расцеловать, когда Сэм справился с огромной хиральной тварью, правда, про тот эпизод не вспоминали оба.

Они готовились к инаугурации, поэтому застать незанятым кого-либо из команды было сложно. Дэдмен — не исключение, так или иначе, один из главных помощников директора. Сэм пошел его искать самостоятельно: во время обеда. Что-то подсказывало — тот вряд ли пропустит прием пищи.

Он не ошибся.

— Привет.

Сэм сел рядом. Дэдмен едва не опрокинул на свой идеальный костюм тарелку чего-то похожего на лазанью от избытка чувств: кинулся обнимать, конечно же. Остановился

Сэм кивнул: валяй.

Иногда прикосновения причиняли боль, иногда оставляли мучительный зуд, который проходил лишь спустя несколько часов. Исключения существовали. Бриджит. Люси. Амелия.

Дэдмен.

Сэм закрыл глаза. Он уже разрешал раньше — кажется, гаптофобия прошла, да, — но лишь сейчас решил попробовать «ответить». Дэдмен ничем не напоминал на ощупь ни Люси, ни Амелию — те были очень худыми, хрупкими, кости ощущались, едва коснешься. Одинаковые миниатюрные девушки с маленькой грудью, Люси даже во время беременности не набрала и десятка килограммов, ее мучили кошмары, она не могла ничего есть. Гораздо позже о ее последних объятиях напоминали твари: они на ощупь казались колкими и заостренными, словно сделанными вовсе не из липкой жижи, а из каких-то то ли иголок, то ли ножей. Дэдмен же был мягким. Прошлый раз Сэм это просто отметил, сейчас, решившись обнять в ответ, зачем-то подумал: мускулатура почти не выражена, словно какую-то подушку сжимаешь.

По отношению к человеку, к другу, сравнение не очень-то лестное, наверное. Сэм отстранился, но не из неприязни, а из странного смущения.

— Погоди, — Дэдмен снова чуть не задел поднос. — Ты голоден? Принесу тебе поесть.

Сэм кивнул.

По правде, он прислушивался к собственным ощущениям.

«Психосоматика и телесные реакции зависят от личного отношения», — снова в голове появилась эта строчка из анализа Люси; и Сэм потер щеку, скрестил ноги. Предположим, реакция была. Только никак не хиральная аллергия.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Это странно, но — почему бы не признать? Он порой думал о той истории в душе. На самом деле, Дэдмен тогда пытался не прижиматься к нему, насколько позволяла теснота и собственные габариты. После ляпнул то, что, по его мнению, говорят люди после секса, и Сэм не заржал потому лишь, что тревожился о ББ. О Лу.

А вот дальше... ему, на самом деле, не всегда снились ДУМ-кошмары. Порой во снах неловкая ситуация превращалась именно в то, за что выдавал Дэдмен. Всегда начиналось одинаково: Сэм клал свою руку с самодельной татуировкой черепа на живот, причем Дэдмен даже старался безуспешно втянуть его, пока Сэм как будто учился прикасаться.

Странные сны, но лучше кошмаров ДУМа.

Сейчас он поозирался по сторонам. Общий зал для приема пищи занимал несколько сотен квадратных метров, раздаточные стойки оборудованы в каждом углу. Берешь поднос, выбираешь что-нибудь из не очень-то разнообразного меню. Садишься на один из пластиковых стульев за пластиковым столом. Люди держались небольшими компаниями, и только сейчас Сэм осознал, что Дэдмен был один, а на него теперь вон озираются, но тоже не решаются подсесть.

Сэм помахал кому-то.

Он же герой Америки, точно. Как можно такое забыть.

— Держи, — Дэдмен вернулся с полным набором блюд. — Тут у нас с новостями не очень, но до Краевого добрались, там все в хиралии, лет десять вычищать придется. Решили пока дронов отправить. Эта твоя приятельница, Робототехник, да? Все говорит, мол, лучше уж электронные штуковины, они не умирают, не травятся хиралием и в тварей тоже не превращаются. Кстати, наши ребята зачистили целую зону, добыли пять кило кристаллов, а все призрачные ублюдки отправились к праотцам. И все благодаря тебе, Сэм.

На тарелке лежала еда. Сэм ее отправлял в рот.

Дэдмен мог болтать даже без пауз, еще и руками размахивал. Сэм наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой.

В нем не было ничего от Люси или Амелии. Возможно, в том и дело.

— Слушай, — он выразительно тряхнул запястьем. Браслет Дэдмен еще давным-давно перенастроил так, чтобы посторонние не подслушивали. — Можешь заглянуть вечером?

Дэдмен заморгал.

— Конечно.

Дэдмен пришел ночью. Сэм уже не ждал его, хотя притащил темпоральное пиво, чипсы, маффины с якобы яблочной начинкой — довольно посредственный набор химикатов, учитывая, что устойчивых к дождю яблонь не осталось. Сэм чувствовал себя глупо. Когда он приглашал Люси на свидание, такие вещи получались намного проще, и вовсе не в том дело, что она была женщиной.

Ну, например, они жили в городе, а не в огромном бункере, где у людей личного пространства — туалет да кровать с хиралограммой-экраном. Неудивительно, что никто не пытался делать детей. Его персональное помещение все еще оставалось выбеленной люминесценцией каморкой. Стол-кровать. Терминал. ББ в капсуле. Одежда.

Дэдмен появился на пороге, протиснулся в еще не до конца открытый дверной проем и устремился к Сэму.

— Прости, куча дел, думал, опять до утра работать будем. Зато есть новости. Слушай, мне надо будет забрать ББ... Лу. Проверить ее еще раз, знаешь ли. Бедная малышка столько перенесла, ей нужно...

Лу вроде как неплохо себя чувствовала. Сэм ее проверял минут пять назад. Дэдмен оглянулся по сторонам.

— Я тебе помешал?

— Нет.

Наверное, стоило предложить ему выпить? Баночку-другую темпорального пива. Будет проще. Обоим.

— Можно я... — он протянул руку. Дэдмен непонимающе уставился.

— Что?

Сэм не мог проговорить вслух. Это было похоже на сон, а еще на ту часть прошлого, которая до сих пор то ли оставалась памятью на фотографии, то ли врезалась под кожу болезненно и мучительно, как загноившаяся щепка на пятке.

«Прикоснусь? Потрогаю?» Сэм даже не был уверен, что захочет продолжать, и тогда зря все затеял, а самое главное — сам-то Дэдмен согласится? Ну лез он обниматься, что теперь? Социализация у людей из пробирки так себе.

— Можно?

Вот он, сон. Сэм протянул руку, коснулся, правда, не живота, а щеки, погладил и скользнул ниже. Дэдмен отпрянул только в первое мгновение, а потом поднял руку с браслетом и сделал едва заметное движение. Отключал камеры, понял Сэм. Он же себе настроил такие «специальные возможности».

— Я знаю, что было, — сказал Сэм. — Они выбрали тебя, потому что твои прикосновения не оставляют следов.

Дэдмен таращился на него растерянным взглядом.

— Можно?

— Сэм, я... В смысле. Конечно. Да. Только... ты понимаешь, я же... не настоящий. И ну, вряд ли в том смысле, что тебе захочется, понимаешь...

Болтал тот без остановки, как обычно, только путался в каждом слове. Сэм его не слушал: прильнул губами к губам. Щетина кололась, немного. Но никакой аллергии. От кожи пахло какой-то химией, обеззараживающими растворами и ментолом. Во снах Дэдмен как будто просто молча позволял делать с собой все, что Сэму хотелось, но во плоти едва не пытался удрать.

— Можно? — ради вопроса пришлось отстраниться. Дэдмен снял очки, положил рядом с солнцезащитными Сэма.

Кивнул или дернул плечом, жест получился ужасающе несуразным. Сэм и забыл, до чего тот бывает странным и неуклюжим, порой до жутковатого впечатления, что сшит буквально нитками, куски тел грозят отвалиться друг от друга. Бред, конечно — он убедился, коснувшись снова лица и повторив поцелуй, Дэдмен не был ни мертвецом, несмотря на свое имя-прозвище, ни куклой. Живой и теплый. Температура, может, даже выше, чем у «нормальных» людей, или ему просто жарко.

Сэм потрогал живот и потеребил пуговицу. В ночных видениях он возбуждался настолько, что дальше сюжета не существовало — только смутные образы, эротизированные и невнятные.

— Сэм, это.. .— Дэдмен шумно выдохнул. — Слушай, но...

— Ты не хочешь?

— Хочу.

Тут он не сомневался. Даже носом шмыгнул.

— Сэм, поверить не могу, что... Что это ты. Здесь. Со мной. Это вообще, я даже не думал, и... позволишь?..

Нет, это не сон. Сэму оставалось только ответить: да.

Так вышло, что он первым оказался без одежды, у Дэдмена был опыт — коронерский, конечно, но сейчас не очень-то хотелось думать, где ему прежде приходилось раздевать людей. Сэм только немного помог, поднял руки, чтобы легче соскользнула футболка. Заставил прижать по-прежнему закрытые перчатками ладони к оттопыривающейся ширинке брюк.

Дэдмен вполне уверенно его раздевал, а потом снова потерялся: что дальше. Сэм положил его руку на свой шрам, подтолкнул чуть вниз, словно демонстрируя — ну, я не совсем нормальный, но стояк-то у меня обычный, никаких тебе анатомических сюрпризов. Даже кончаю не хиралием, я же не этот ебанутый Хиггс. Впрочем, Сэм не знал, чем именно тот кончал, и не хотел знать никогда, так что шутка получилась бы очень идиотской.

— Вот так, да? — Дэдмен подтолкнул: сядь, и Сэм послушался, понятия не имея, что тот задумал.

— Подвинься еще чуть-чуть.

Дэдмен наклонился, чтобы перехватить его стопу. Сэм едва не вырвался: он разрешил себя трогать, но во сне точно было не так. Дэдмен же зачем-то гладил ему пальцы ног, сначала на правой, затем на левой стопе. Он чуть нажимал на костяшки, осторожно обходил мозоли, которые толком никогда не заживали, весь раскраснелся, то ли от не очень удобной позы, стоять приходилось наклонившись, то ли от чего-то еще. Сэм застонал. Это было странно.

— Ты хоть бы сам разделся, — фыркнул, а затем вывернулся и подцепил пальцами ноги пуговицу, которая и так держалась не очень крепко. Пластмассовый кружок отлетел с громким щелчком.

— Сэм!

— Твоя очередь, — повторил тот.

Нет, не сон. Непохоже. Лучше.

— Ладно, я...

— Продолжай.

Дэдмен еще гладил его пятку, трогая на подъеме, где кожа оставалась нежной даже после сотен тысяч миль пешком. Это не помешало Сэму потянуть уже ремень и «молнию» на ширинке.

— Ну Сэм, — Дэдмен снова вскинул на него растерянный взгляд, в котором возбуждения и какого-то недоумения было примерно поровну.

— Тебе нравятся мои ноги. А я хочу, чтобы ты уже снял нахер этот свой прикид. Знаешь ли, шмотки с логотипом Бриджес меня никак не возбуждают.

Шрамы, да? Сэм ожидал их увидеть, представлял — от горла вниз, раздваивающийся. На животе их больше всего, потому что в брюшной полости много органов, ни один из которых толком не работал, пришлось заменять. Дэдмен сам рассказывал, без подробностей, их Сэм додумал самостоятельно и сейчас спорил с собой же, насколько подтвердится догадка. Следов от операций оказалось слишком много, левое предплечье с более темной кожей. Неаккуратные, небрежные стежки — тот, кто их делал, заботился о «пациенте» не больше, чем о мешке с мусором, который надо запечатать и сдать на переработку.

Тот пытался закрыться — совершенно безнадежная идея с его этим большим, изрезанным вдоль и поперек телом; Сэм обхватил Дэдмена за талию ступнями, которые тот только что разминал, притягивая к себе.

Сон. Реальность. Черт знает.

— Вот теперь другое дело.

Дэдмен согласно мотнул головой.

Кровать была достаточно велика, чтобы они поместились вдвоем. Дэдмен вернулся к правой стопе Сэма, поднимался пальцами до лодыжки, и как-то само собой получилось, что коснулся и ртом, сначала губами, потом языком. Хорошо, что Сэм перед «свиданием» принимал душ.

Он позволил поиграть языком немного еще, а потом снова поймал Дэдмена в «клещи» и придвинулся вплотную.

— А раньше тебе не нравились прикосновения, — заметил тот.

— Так и есть.

Работа позволяла оставаться гибким, и Сэму ничего не стоило вжаться и торчащим членом между ног, и всем остальным телом, повиснуть на шее Дэдмена и двигаться так, имитируя фрикции. Можно было иначе, но хотелось именно так. А тот схватил снова ступни, и Сэм проверял ощущения: горячо. Немного мокро из-за смазки. Может, член ему тоже пришивали вместе с остальными запчастями, но функционирует нормально. Гладит ступни, трогает между пальцев, словно одержимый — от этого щекотно и тоже мокро, по спине мурашки бегут. Сэм внезапно понял, что не ему одному снились «не кошмары».

— Сэм, почему ты, почему вот я, и ты точно уверен, что...

«Ты вообще иногда молчишь?»

Сэм втиснулся еще плотнее, пришлось высвободить ступни и подтолкнуть Дэдмена опереться на локти. Тот тяжело дышал, на коже выступила испарина. Сэм сжал член пальцам: всего пары рывков хватило, а потом он размазал сперму по животу Дэдмена — ногой, как тот и хотел. Сэм наблюдал полуприкрыв глаза, но не позволяя себе провалиться в расслабленную истому: это было словно какой-то видение: Дэдмен слизывает все до последней капли с большого и указательного пальца, вот чего ему не хватало, чтобы кончить в собственный кулак.

Такое странное, совсем не сон.

— Я могу прикасаться, — сказал Сэм, глядя в совершенно потерянное лицо Дэдмена. Тот упал на спину и пытался отдышаться. — К тем, кто для меня значим.

В комнате где-то мелькнул недовольный призрак Люси: ты заменил меня каким-то сшитым из трупов толстяком. Сэм привык к незваным гостям с того света, раз уж сам заглядывал туда, будто перепрыгивал к соседям через изгородь, но сейчас мог ответить: нет, не заменил. Выбрал того, кто меньше всех похож на тебя. Это честно.

— К тем, кто значим, — повторил Дэдмен.

Сэм обнял его.

— Знаешь, когда мы тебя искали... все думали, кого отправить на Берег, — болтовня возобновилась, и Сэм фыркнул в мягкий живот. Ладно, он был готов послушать. Минут пять. — Я даже не пытался, ну вроде как, где та сторона — и где я. А потом выяснилось, что могу пригодиться, да еще и лучше других. Больше всего боялся не найти. Не подойти. Все равно не подойти и не суметь помочь тебе.

— Ты подходишь, — сказал Сэм.

Им обоим стоило принять душ, может, даже снова вдвоем. Пока же не хотел отпускать Дэдмена, привязывая его к тем снам, которые не были кошмарами.

Давно пора: удалить прошлое, словно перерезать пуповину Твари, а если и останутся шрамы и швы, это не далеко не самое страшное, что может случиться; всякий шов заживает на живом.


End file.
